Nuestro Primer San Valentín
by nova por siempre
Summary: Hoy era San Valentín, el famoso día del amor y de la amistad. Pero tampoco era un San Valentín cualquiera, no, no, hoy era EL PRIMER San Valentín que Naruto y Hinata celebraría como pareja oficialmente y como adivinarán Naruto tenía una gran sorpresa para su querida Hinata… — ¿QUÉ? ¿HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN, TTEBAYO? —se escuchó el grito de Naruto por toda la aldea.…O tal vez no.


**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Creo que el amor no es aquel que te habla de palabras dulces y te promete la felicidad eterna,**

**Sino aquel que te hace cambiar y te mejora cómo persona,**

**el que te da valor, el que te hace más fuerte,**

**el que te da apoyo en los momentos más difíciles,**

**y está a tu lado en tus momentos de mayor debilidad".**

**Creo que es por ello, por lo que tanto amo la pareja de Naruto y Hinata;**

**porque fueron ellos los que demostraron lo que es el amor verdadero**,

Nova por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NUESTRO PRIMER SAN VALENTÍN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un hermoso, brillante y agradable día en la aldea de Konoha pero no, no era cualquier día, hoy era 14 de febrero, San Valentín, el famoso día del amor y de la amistad, pero sobre todo del amor. Un día, dedicado total y exclusivamente al amor, al romance, a los detalles, a los poemas y las canciones. Donde el amor se sentía en cada esquina y en cada persona. Donde los chocolates, las flores, los regalos y muchos, muchos, pero muchos corazones se dibujaban en todo el lugar, llenando a la villa de amor, amor y más amor.

Pero tampoco era un San Valentín cualquiera, no, no, hoy era EL PRIMER san Valentín que Naruto y Hinata celebraría como pareja oficialmente y como adivinarán Naruto tenía una gran sorpresa para su querida Hinata…

— ¿QUÉ? ¿HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN, TTEBAYO? —se escuchó el grito de Naruto por toda la aldea.

…O tal vez, no.

Poniéndose la primera ropa que encontró en el suelo, Naruto salió corriendo de su departamento. Con asombro vio a su querida aldea decorada con millones de corazones rojos y hombres corriendo de un lado a otro, que al igual que él parecían haber olvidado esta importante fecha.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntaba el rubio desesperado. Él nunca había tenido novia antes y no sabia como comportarse en esas fechas. ¿Debería ir a su casa y luego saludarla? pero, ¿sólo así? o tal vez ¿con un regalo? ¡Claro, un regalo! Necesitaba un regalo espectacular asombroso y genial como él, algo que demostrara su amor por la ojiperla. Algo que dijera: yo Naruto Uzumaki, te amo a ti y sólo a ti, Hinata Hyuga. Es que pese que ya llevaban tres meses saliendo juntos, Naruto jamás habida podido decirle un mísero "te amo" a Hinata en todo ese tiempo, porque sí, sí le había dicho un "me gustas" a Hinata en su declaración en aquel bosque perdido a la luz de aquellas hermosas luciérnagas (haciendo la escena la más malditamente romántica de su vida) cuando salieron de misión buscando a Hanabi pero jamás había podido decirle la palabra con "A" de frente (aun cuando había practicado muchísimo frente al espejo), y aunque Hinata tampoco se lo había dicho (en la batalla con Pain, Hinata había dicho "me gustas", y por ello todo el malentendido de Naruto frente a su declaración, ya que el rubio había creído que se lo había dicho como amiga y nada mas), además, Naruto sentía que, como hombre debía decirlo primero, (Hinata había estado enamorada años de él y Naruto sentía que de alguna manera se lo debía), pero la timidez (tan rara en Naruto) había hecho que se refrenará y que nunca pudiera decirlo.

Pero, hoy, hoy era diferente.

Hoy 14 de febrero, como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki se lo diría a Hinata costará lo costará.

— ¡Esa es una promesa, ttebayo! —Afirmó Naruto con el puño en el aire.

— ¿Que tanto piensas, Naruto?, no me dejas dormir —le habló Kurama, molesto por estar escuchando las tonterías del rubio.

—Tú no entiendes, Kurama, esto es sumamente importante, mi hermosa relación con Hinata se arruinará sino le regalo nada, pero pareces estar muy molesto, ¿Qué no tienes a nadie especial para este día? —Le picó Naruto— ahhh, si recordé que eres un zorro malhablado que nadie quiere.

Kurama se sonrojó.

—Yo no necesito que nadie me quiera, mocoso —le gritó irritado, escondiendo su sonrojo sin éxito.

—Sí, si te creo, pero, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver tu hentai para zorros y me dejas en paz?

— ¡Yo no veo hentai!

—Sí, clarooooooooooo.

— ¡Naruto!

—Adiós, Kurama —Naruto cerró la conexión con el zorro.

Naruto corrió por las calles de Konoha, buscando de tienda en tienda pero ningún regalo lo convencía, hasta que se detuvo en una tienda de chocolates.

— ¿Le gustarán a Hinata los chocolates? —se preguntó Naruto, con duda. Cierto era que a Hinata le gustaban los rollos de canela, pero, ¿regalarle chocolates no era demasiado común en esas fechas? Después de todo podría regalárselos cualquier otro día —. No, mi regalo tiene que ser espectacular, único y especial como el amor que siento por Hinata —se convenció Naruto e iba irse cuando vio a alguien conocido para él, saliendo de la tienda, vestido totalmente de negro y con una capucha negra en la cabeza—. ¿Teme? —preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

La persona se detuvo en su lugar y volteó a verlo. Sí, efectivamente, Naruto no se había equivocado y el poderoso, amargado y por muchos años emo de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha tenía una caja de chocolates en las manos.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y Naruto rompió a reír.

—No es gracioso, dobe —se quejó Sasuke, con un ligerísimo sonrojo en la cara.

—Es que…—risas—…verte con chocolates…—más risas— es tan raro —millones de risas más.

— ¡Dobe! —le advirtió ya irritado el Uchiha al notar que Naruto no ninguna intención de parar de burlarse de él. Además que estaba llamando la atención de la gente de la aldea.

—L-lo siento —dijo Naruto limpiándose algunas lágrimas que le habían aparecido a causa de la risa—, es que en serio es tan raro verte en plan romántico, Teme.

— ¡Yo no estoy en plan romántico ni nada, dobe!

—Ah, sí, ¿y entonces, esos chocolates no son para Sakura-chan?

—Yo…—trató de buscar una excusa el Uchiha pero su cerebro no parecía cooperar.

— ¿Ves, teme? No lo puedes negar.

— ¡Dobe!

—Sasuke y Sakura están sentados bajo un árbol, —Naruto empezó a cantar la vieja canción de los enamorados— se besan, —Naruto imitó a una pareja besándose— son novios, se quieren…

— ¡Naruto!

—…se aman…

—Ahora, si te fregaste conmigo —Sasuke gritó y correteó al Uzumaki por toda la aldea.

Dos horas después y después de casi ser apaleado por el Uchiha, Naruto buscaba con desesperación, un buen reglo para su Hinata.

—Bien, chocolates, no, —se dijo Naruto no deseando encontrarse con Sasuke, entonces vio la floristería de los Yamanaka—. Flores, sí, a Hinata le encantan —con entusiasmo entró a la floristería pero apenas puso un pie, vio a un montón de hombres tomando todas las flores del lugar pese a las protestas de Ino—. Pero…pero…—Naruto con dificultad tomó unos bellos tulipanes blancos y abriéndose paso a codazo limpio llegó a la recepción donde Ino atendía con rapidez la caja registradora—. Ino, Ino —la llamó cuando llegó y le mostró sus flores, ¿cuánto por…?—una turba nueva entró a la tienda y tomó todas las flores de sus manos y desaparecieron, dejando sólo el dinero en la recepción.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto vio con asombro sus manos vacías—. Mis flores…Hinata…

—Lo lamento, Naruto, pero esas eran las últimas flores de la tienda —le consoló la rubia apenada.

—Pero…pero… ¿qué le voy a regalar a Hinata por San Valentín?—le preguntó a Ino con desesperación.

—Ay, Naruto eso te pasa por dejarlo todo a último momento —suspiró la rubia, pero al ver la cara del pobre Naruto se le ocurrió una idea—. Sabes, Naruto aquellas no son las últimas flores que he visto

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿hay más? —La Yamanaka asintió—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Todo sea por Hinata, todo sea por Hinata —se animaba Naruto caminando por el filo de aquel precipicio. Ino le había dicho que unas hermosas rosas blancas crecían en las rocosas montañas de los hokages, escondidas en las profundidades de unos tenebrosos precipicios, y pese a que Naruto no le daba miedo las alturas, caerse desde ahí, era una muerte segura. Así que, tomando todo su valor de ninja y de hombre, caminó por allí—. Ya casi, ya casi —Naruto resbaló del pie derecho y sin poder evitarlo miró el oscuro precipicio—. ¿Por qué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme hoy? —se quejó el rubio.

Ya de vuelta a la aldea, Naruto sonreía feliz y contento (y con unos rasguños en la cara y manos, pero aquello no era importante), al fin después de pelear con un par de fieras, Naruto tenía las flores y el regalo para Hinata.

— ¡Naruto! —el rubio volteó y vio a Sai, corriendo hacia él. Naruto alzó el brazo dispuesto a saludarlo pero por hacerlo, cayó a un pozo lleno de agua que estaba abierto en esos momentos en la calle.

—Ahhh —gritó Naruto frustrado, después que Sai lo ayudó a salir del pozo, el rubio vio que todas sus rosas se habían destrozado y de nuevo se había quedado sin regalo para Hinata.

—Por eso debiste escucharme cuando te llamé la primera vez —le dijo Sai, caminando a la par del rubio.

—Sí, gracias Sai —le dijo Naruto con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Creo que no me lo estás agradeciendo de verdad, pero de nada de todos momentos —le respondió Sai sonriendo. Naruto bufo exasperado porque pese al tiempo que convivían como amigos, Sai no entendía aún muchas emociones—. Hey, ¿por qué esa cara larga? Acaso, a la Hyuga no le gusta tu pene pequeño.

— ¡Sai! —le gritó Naruto con la cara roja. La verdad es que Naruto jamás había llegado con Hinata más allá de la primera base.

— ¿Demasiado personal? —le preguntó el pelinegro, dudoso.

—Mejor cállate, Sai, antes que te golpeé —le recomendó Naruto aún sonrojado.

Ambos caminaron callados pero Sai lo miraba cada dos por tres, irritándolo más.

—Ya, que quieres, Sai.

—Dijiste que me quedará callado.

—Escúpelo de una vez, quieres, y deja de mirarme tan raro.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Bien, tú sabes que no soy bueno con eso de los sentimientos ni entiendo muy bien las actitudes de la gente, ¿no? —le dijo Sai.

— ¿En serio? Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta —le dijo con burla, Naruto.

—Sí, en serio, —le respondió Sai sin entender el sarcasmo del rubio—. Así que por eso, te preguntó qué crees sobre este regalo para Ino —Sai sacó una pequeña cajita alargada de su bolsillo y la abrió, mostrándole a Naruto una hermosa pulsera hecha de plata con el símbolo de los Yamanaka y el nombre de Ino en el reverso de la misma—. ¿Crees que le gusté? —preguntó Sai dudoso.

—Guau, Sai, esta genial —Naruto vio con asombro aquel regalo—. Espera, Sai, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

—Ehhh, pues en una pequeña joyería en las afueras de la villa.

—Gracias, gracias, Sai —dijo Naruto despidiéndose del pelinegro y corriendo a gran velocidad—. Ya sé que regalarle a Hinata.

La pequeña joyería que Sai le había dicho, era una gran joyería de dos pisos, de una arquitectura exquisita y decorada con buen gusto, pero Naruto que traía a su Gama-chan en los bolsillos, no le importó y pagó el precio completo por un hermoso collar en forma de luna, hecho de plata y dibujada hermosamente a mano.

— ¿Quiere que le ponga un grabado, joven? —preguntó el dependiente, mirándolo.

—Ehhh —Naruto, dudó—. ¿Para Hinata?

—No, no, joven —le dijo el dependiente reprendiéndolo ligeramente—. Algo más romántico, algo que exprese su amor por su novia.

—Algo más romántico, más romántico —Naruto pensó y pensó pero nada romántico se le pasaba por la cabeza—.Ahhh, no se me ocurre nada —gritó Naruto jalándose los cabellos, frustrado.

—Cálmese, joven, cierre los ojos y piense lo que esa chica le hace sentir cuando está a su lado.

Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó en Hinata, en su sonrisa discreta pero tierna, en sus cabellos negro azulados, en sus ojos perlas llenos de brillo, en sus labios suaves y finos, y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y el sentimiento más puro y sincero latió en su corazón.

—Lo tengo, escriba esto: "Para Hinata, la mujer que ilumina mis momentos más oscuros y a la que amó con todo el corazón".

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sí, al fin lo tengo —era de noche cuando Naruto llegó a la aldea, aunque cansado corría feliz por las calles de Konoha con su regalo bajo el brazo, había sido duro, terrorífico y difícil como una misión de rango S, pero al fin tenía el regalo para Hinata—. Le va a encantar, dattebayo.

De un gran salto llegó a las afueras de la mansión Hyuga y tocando con estrepito la puerta, esperó a que apareciera su hermosa, tierna y gentil novia Hinata.

Apenas Naruto vio la puerta abriéndose se abalanzó a abrazar a su novia.

—Gomen, gomen Hinata por llegar tan tarde, pero estaba buscándote el regalo perfecto para ti, ¡feliz 14 de febrero!

—Ejem, ejem —tosió la persona que estaba abrazando Naruto—. Ya sé que te quieres congraciar conmigo, Uzumaki, pero los abrazos no son necesarios.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto vio a la persona que estaba abrazando y era nada más y nada menos que su querido suegro—. Ahhh —Naruto se puso azul y se separó del Hyuga mayor—. Yo no…Hinata… creí….puerta…

—Ya sé, —le restó importancia el mayor— pero que no sé vuelva a repetir —le advirtió Hiashi activando el Byakugan. Joder, que el líder del clan Hyuga era bien machito.

—Sí, suegrito.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, señor, señor —Naruto se paró derechito e hizo un saludo militar. Hiashi le hizo mala cara pero lo disculpo, después de todo ser hijo de la habanero sangriento debía dejar secuelas—. Suegri…quiero decir…señor, podría llamar a Hinata, quiero salir con ella para celebrar San Valentín.

— ¿A dónde irán?

—A…a un restaurante muy elegante.

— ¿Y, después?

—A caminar por la villa.

— ¿Y, luego?

—La traeré de regresó a su casa, señor.

—Muy bien —Naruto sonrió confiado—. Pero, Hinata no está.

— ¿Qué? Pero…pero, ¿y todo el interrogatorio?

—Solo quería probarte, chico. Adiós, ahhh y no vuelvas a abrazar o te mato —con esa última advertencia Hiashi le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Pero…—Naruto quedó parado ahí un rato sin entender, acaso, ¿Hinata se había enojado con él? ¿Había tardado tanto en verla? Seguro, Hinata se había cansado de esperarlo y se había ido.

Justo ayer había cenado con Hinata en Ichiraku ramen y aunque la ojiperla no le había comentado nada sobre que harían ese día, sí la había notado muy distraída, cuando le preguntó el motivo, Hinata le respondió con evasivas. ¿Y si planeaba dejarlo por ser un pésimo novio?

Cabizbajo caminó por las calles de Konoha.

—Que hermoso, gracias —una chica con un peluche enorme pasó por su lado junto a su novio abrazándose, felices y contentos.

Sin poder soportarlo, Naruto fue al único lugar que le daría algo de consuelo a su alma.

—Dame un plato de ramen, viejo —Naruto se plantó delante de Ichiraku ramen pero quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a su restaurante favorito lleno de corazones rojos y rosas, pequeños cupidos con arcos y flechas colgaban del techo y grandes corazones con un ¡feliz San Valentín!, inscritos en ellos era lo que aparecía colgado en el techo debajo de que cada mesa del lugar—. ¿Qué…Ichiraku, mi ramen?

— ¿No es hermoso? —Exclamó Ayame apareciendo con más corazones de papel—. Yo misma la decoré —Teuchi, desde la barra negó, molesto porque su restaurante ahora era para niñas y no su masculino restaurante de antaño.

—Eh, sí, bonito —dijo aún sorprendido Naruto, se dejó caer en la banca de la barra, deprimido—. Dame un plato de ramen, viejo.

—Pero, ¿por qué esa cara, Naruto, acaso, no ibas a celebrar este día con la linda Hinata? —le preguntó Teuchi, mirando al rubio preocupado.

Sin más remedio, Naruto le contó todo lo que le pasó ese día y lo difícil que fue conseguirle un hermoso regalo a Hinata.

—Ohhh, Naruto —le vio conmovida Ayame, viendo la mirada triste del rubio.

—Seguro quiere dejarme —dijo Naruto, deprimido — y tendría razón de hacerlo. No soy nada romántico, me olvido las fechas importantes, lo único romántico que he hecho en mi vida fue besarla frente a la luna y eso fue después de casi perderla. Hinata tendría razón de dejarme —Naruto se comió otro tazón de ramen, por impulso.

—Naruto deja de atascarte con comida —le regaño Ayame, quitándole el tazón de ramen—. Ve a buscarla ahora y dile lo que sientes por ella, acaso, ¿vas a dejar que su amor se pierda para siempre? Acaso, ¿quieres perder a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?

—Pero…

—Pero, nada. Ve y búscala, ¿Cuántas veces encontraras a la mujer de tu vida y a la chica de tus sueños en la misma mujer?

Naruto la miró con sorpresa pero escuchó sus palabras. Ayame tenía razón, no podía rendirse con facilidad, debía buscar a Hinata y decirle que la quería en su vida, en su alma y corazón para siempre.

—Tienes razón, Ayame, —Naruto sonrió y se levantó, decidido— voy a buscar a Hinata —se iba a ir, pero regresó y tomó unas rosas rojas que estaban en una mesa del restaurante—. Gracias por todo, luego les pagó el ramen.

—Si… —asintió Teuchi, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Naruto— ¡págame, desgraciado!, no huyas.

Resuelto a encontrar a Hinata, salió corriendo por las calles de Konoha, dispuesto a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario, cuando chocó con un tipo que le hizo caer las rosas al suelo.

— ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! — le gritó Naruto, viendo a sus flores en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? —el chico se volvió y caminó con tan mala suerte que pisó las rosas.

—Ahhhh, —Naruto gritó viendo a sus hermosas rosas, pisadas y maltrechas en el suelo—. Voy a matarte, eran el regalo de mi novia.

—L-lo siento, me distraje.

—Y, ¿qué es tan importante para distraerte? —le reclamó el rubio tomándole de la camisa y dispuesto a pegarle ahí mismo— el chico señaló al frente donde se veía un hermoso escenario, lleno de luces, doseles azules oscuros a cada extremo del escenario, grandes parlantes al lado y muchísimas personas alrededor—. ¿Qué? —de la sorpresa dejó al chico y éste ni corto ni perezoso huyó antes que recibir la paliza del Uzumaki. Aún sorprendido, el rubio caminó paso a paso acercándose al lugar y aún más sorprendido vio a todos sus amigos reunidos ahí (incluso, Sasuke estaba entre ellos), al parecer esperándolo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le preguntó a Lee, que era el más cercano.

— ¡Naruto! —Sakura lo miró sonriéndole y acercándose a él, le saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿han visto a Hinata? La estoy buscando.

Todos se miraron entre sí, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, la seguiré buscando.

—Espera —exclamó Sakura deteniéndolo— ¿Por qué no te quedas y escuchas el concierto?

—No puedo Sakura-chan, debo buscar a Hinata.

—Sólo escucha la primera canción y luego te vas —le dijo esta vez Ino, deteniéndolo también—. Además, hoy también es el día de la amistad, quédate un rato con nosotros.

Naruto suspiró.

—Bien —justo en ese momento las luces del concierto se apagaron, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Bienvenidos al primer concierto para el amor! —Se escuchó la potente voz de Kiba amplificada por los parlantes pero sin verlo por ningún lugar—. Esta canción va dedicada a una persona del público, así que Baka afortunado, disfrútalo.

Las luces del escenario volvieron a encenderse y en el centro del escenario, con una luz iluminándola, estaba Hinata vestida hermosamente con un vestido blanco muy sencillo pero que la favorecía muchísimo, su cabello lo tenía suelto y sus hebras negrazuladas brillaban intensamente, haciéndola parecer a un ángel.

—Hinata —la boca de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo al ver a su novia, tan hermosa.

Dos luces más aparecieron, revelando a Kiba y a Shino en el escenario. Kiba estaba en una batería y Shino tenía una guitarra en las manos.

En ese momento se escuchó los primeros acordes de un piano y Hinata con decisión tomó el micrófono en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

(Busquen la canción "FUYU NO OWARI NI" o canción de Hinata cantada en castellano)

**Aún puedo recordar**,

**Como si hubiera sido ayer**

**A la nieve danzar, **

**Mientras cae suave una vez** **más** —blanquísima nieve empezó a caer en el escenario, mientras Hinata cantaba.

**Solo, parecías estar,**

**Más aún no mirabas atrás** —Hinata se tocó las mejillas con las manos.

**Mientras me parecía que **

**De mí te alejabas aún más **—estiró el brazo, señalando a Naruto.

**Lo que siento está en mí** —Hinata tocó su corazón, mirando con fijeza al rubio.

**Pero aún no puedo llegar a ti; ** —bajó los ojos al suelo.

**Ni siquiera notas**

**Que aún estoy aquí** —se señaló a sí misma, mirándolo con fijeza.

**Cada invierno que suspiro por ti; **—señalo a Naruto.

**He perdido ya la cuenta **—miró al cielo, suspirando

**Desde entonces, aunque sé **

**Que esto nunca se cumplirá…**

**Y aunque no me ves, **

**Yo aún sigo aquí **—se señaló, golpeando al suelo con el pie.

**Porque todavía sigo**

**Enamorada de ti****—**lo miró a los ojos directamente y le cantó con todo el corazón.

**Nunca tendrá un final**

**Mi amor jamás se congelará.**

(Música)

**Las personas, para ti, **

**Son importantes por igual; **—Naruto recordó al tercer hokage, a su padre y a su madre

**Me hace pensar si yo **

**Seré importante para ti…**—lo señaló, mirándolo.

**Si eso fuera realidad,**

**Si al buscar tu felicidad**

**Mi sonrisa te enviaré**

**Solo eso puedo hacer**

**Y aunque no recordarás **

**Cuando nos conocimos** —Hinata sonrió recordando el pasado, recordando la nieve, la bufanda roja…

**Tiempo atrás **

**Mi corazón jamás lo olvidará…**—Naruto apretó sus manos hacia su corazón sintiéndolo latir alocadamente.

**Vuelvo a recordar,**

**El momento aquel**

**Cuando nuestros ojos **

**Se cruzaron por primera vez **—Hinata recordó la primera vez que vio a Naruto, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su valentía…

**Lo llevó dentro de mí…**

**Estoy segura que**

**No volveré a querer**

**De la misma forma en que**

**Estoy enamorada de ti… **—Naruto se emocionó**, **nadie, jamás había hecho algo tan especial por él y ahora Hinata le dedicaba una canción solo para él.

**Lo pienso al mirarte, **

**Mientras la nieve **

**Se empieza a acumular…**—Naruto quería acercarse, tocar a Hinata y saber si era real, si tanto amor podría ser para él.

**(Música de fondo, guitarra)**

**Cada invierno que, **—pero pareció que los pensamientos de Naruto llegaron a Hinata, porque ella empezó a bajar del escenario.

**Suspiro por ti **—señaló a Naruto, mientras bajaba por las escaleras y llegaba al suelo

**He perdido ya la cuenta**

**Desde entonces, aunque sé**

**Que esto nunca se cumplirá…**

**Nunca me verás,**

**No sientes igual, **

**Mientras me digo a mi misma**

**Que aún así todo está bien**

**Más sé que **

**Es solo una mentira…**

**Lo debo decir, **—se abrió pasó entre las personas, acercándose a él.

**Lo debo expresar **—apretó el micrófono en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

**Incluso si mi amor**

**Jamás te logrará alcanzar **—Naruto empezó a correr queriendo acercarse a Hinata.

**Reuniré valor… **—Hinata también corrió, mientras las personas se apartaban, dejándole el camino libre

**Y, con todas mis fuerzas lo gritaré **—se detuvieron cuando se encontraron y Hinata sonriendo y tomando de la mano al rubio, llevó el micrófono a sus labios

**Que desde, y para siempre, **—Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos y expresó con todo el amor que sentía por Naruto, esta última frase:

**¡Te amare! **

La canción terminó con los acordes finales y una salva de aplauso se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero aquello no le importaba ni a Naruto ni a Hinata. Para ellos, el mundo no existía sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Feliz San Valentín, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, sonriéndole con ternura. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por todo lo que Hinata le hacía sentir, en serio, que a veces le parecía un sueño que alguien lo amará tan intensamente como lo hacía Hinata. Así que Naruto hizo lo único razonable que se hacía en esos momentos: la besó.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, Sai, Ino y Sasuke, se sonreían entre ellos y se chocaban las manos, su plan de mantener a Naruto ocupado todo el día y que no notará la sorpresa de Hinata había sido todo un éxito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la hermosa canción que le dedicó Hinata a Naruto, el rubio técnicamente se la secuestró dejando libre el escenario donde Ino y Sai tomaron el control y empezaron a berrear, digo a cantar, pero aquello ya era otra historia.

—En serio, cantas muy bien, Hinata.

—Gracia, Naruto-kun —Hinata enrojeció ligeramente.

Ambos estaban apoyados en un pequeño puente mirando el correr del agua.

—Hinata, yo…—Hinata volteó a verlo, la luz de la luna hizo que sus cabellos y sus ojos brillarán intensamente haciéndola lucir más hermosa. Naruto se detuvo en su acción de querer sacar el regalo para Hinata y miró a aquella hermosa mujer que se había convertido su dulce Hinata.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?

Naruto apretó sus manos y la miró con decisión. Era ahora o nunca.

—Y-yo realmente te amo, Hinata —declaró Naruto mirándola intensamente. Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

Hinata por otro lado, sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar de la emoción y se abrazó a Naruto feliz de saber que el rubio la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él.

—Yo también Naruto-kun, yo también te amo y mucho.

Y así, a la luz de la luna, Naruto y Hinata se dijeron su primer "te amo".

**BONUS:**

—Hace mucho frio, Hinata, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a mi departamento? —Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y con la cara increíblemente roja, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sonado en doble sentido—. N-no pienses mal, sólo lo dije para prestarte una chaqueta nada más, Hinata, solo porque ese vestido se ve muy ligero, e-eso no quiere decir que estuve mirando el escote ni nada, y no es que te esté proponiendo nada porque ya llevemos tres meses juntos, no, no quise decir eso. "Kami, ¿por qué seré tan baka?" —se gritaba Naruto internamente al meter más y más la pata a medida que hablaba—. Discúlpame, Hinata, sólo estoy diciendo idioteces, mejor te acompaño a tu casa —dijo Naruto abochornado y prometiéndose cerrar la boca en todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Hinata.

—Está bien.

Naruto volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué?

—Está bien, Naruto-kun, yo también quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

La verdad es que Hinata tuvo que reunir mucho valor para decírselo a Naruto, porque pese a que ya estaban saliendo juntos desde hace tres meses y había habido muchos besos y caricias en su relación, Hinata sentía que quería más de Naruto, más de sus caricias, más de simples besos. Así que comiéndose su vergüenza se lo dijo. Así que abriendo los ojos volteó a ver a Naruto esperando su respuesta, pero sólo lo vio ahí parado o mejor dicho congelado en su sitio mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y entonces de repente cayó desmayado.

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun —le llamaba Hinata asustada, zarandeando al rubio—. Ya sabía yo que seguir los consejos de Ino-san, sólo me traería problemas —se lamentaba la ojiperla, viendo a su querido rubio desmayado y con ¿eso era sangre en su nariz?

Sip, Naruto tendría un **MUY FELIZ** San Valentín…

…claro, solo si despertaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bien, mi primer NaruHina, sanvalentinezco y Songfics al mismo tiempo (no podía pasar esta fecha sin publicar sobre esta hermosa pareja que me hace muy feliz).**

**Bien, feliz San Valentín a todos y a todas que me leen, aunque sea atrasado, pero la verdad quise publicar este one-shot ayer pero se me fue la electricidad todo el día y mi laptop no tenía carga y me frustre muchísimo, pero de todos modo quise publicar este one shot porque es el primer San Valentín de ellos y quise celebrarlo, aunque sea tarde, pero celebrarlo al fin y al cabo.**

**Pero tampoco quise hacer la típica historia que le regalaba los clásicos chocolates sanvalentinezcos (y no es que no me guste esta temática, pero ya ha sido muy usada y quise salirme del molde) y como hace unos días escuche la canción de Hinata en español la idea hice clic en mi cabeza y creo este hermoso one-shot (al menos para mí) y bueno, decidí publicarlo.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Nova, se despide**

**Cambio y fuera.**

**PD. SI ALGUIEN LEE MI FIC "RARO" TRATARE DE PUBLICAR MAÑANA PERO NO PROMETO NADA, COMO LES DIJE NO TUVE ELECTRICIDAD EN CASI DOS DIAS Y SOLO HE ESCRITO 300 PALABRAS QUE NO ABARCAN NI LA DECIMA PARTE DEL CAPITULO PERO TRATARE DE PUBLICARLO ESTA SEMANA.**


End file.
